White Water Rafting
This article is based on going white water rafting on the Deschutes river with company High Desert River Outfitters in Maupin, Oregon. Making a Reservation Before embarking on a white water rafting trip with High Desert River Outfitters (HDRO), you must make a reservation. Reservations can be made online via highdesertriver.com, or over the phone at 1-800-461-5823. It is important to note that rafters must be at least 5 years old and weigh between 50 and 300 pounds (and/or able to fit in up to a XXXL lifejacket). When making a reservation, you must choose a date, and the trip you would like: morning half day, afternoon half day, classic full day, or ultimate full day. Information about each trip will be presented while reserving (or can be provided by the office worker over the phone). HDRO also offers multi-day overnight trips, which can be inquired about. HDRO does not collect payment ahead of time, so all you need to provide is your name, telephone number, email address, and number of people you are making a reservation for. Trip prices will vary from $55-$90 per person, depending on the trip. After reserving, you will receive a confirmation email with details concerning when you need to arrive, general tips, etc. Arriving You should bring the following items when you arrive at HDRO on the day of your trip: * Payment * Sun protection * Sandals/water shoes/sneakers * Light, able to get wet clothes You will, upon arriving, be directed by someone at the entrance regarding where to park. Then, you will stop in front of the office to fill out safety waivers. Then, you enter the office, give the office worker your waivers, and provide payment for your trip. You are then advised to lock all valuables in your car, and return your keys to the office, where they will be held during your trip. Next, you return outside and get fitted for lifejackets with some of the river guides. If you would like a helmet, you may ask one of the guides to retrieve one for you. Once all the parties are checked in and in life jackets, you board the buses and vans with the other rafters and guides, and are shuttled to the raft put-in spot on the river. On the Water All HDRO trips are guided; you will be in a boat with your party, sometimes another party (depending on your party size; HDRO boats hold 6-10 people), and your river guide. You will be directed to your boat at the put-in. Once on the boat, your guide will provide you with a safety speech, instructions, and - throughout the trip - interesting info about the Deschutes and Maupin. The rapids you will go over range from levels 2 to 3+ (on a 1-5 scale); at the most extreme rapid, it is common for boats to throw people out and to flip. As your guide will explain thoroughly, there are safety measures in place to ensure your safety when this occurs. Depending on which trip you are on, you will be on the water for 3-7 hours (with breaks for the longer trips). At the take out, you will once again load onto buses and shuttle back to the HDRO office. Post-Rafting Once you return, you will remove your life jacket, retrieve your keys from the office, and will be able to view professional photos taken by HDRO's photographers. Then, you have the opportunity to purchase photos or any other merchandise, tip your guide (recommended 15-20%), and depart.